El merodeador caído
by Criistiii206
Summary: Sirius Black, un merodeador. Siempre fue rechazado por su madre, pero qué sintió cuando se enamoró de lo que más odiaba y por ello perdió a su mejor amigo. Recuerdos de su pasado. One-Shot


**Holaa, este es mi primer One Shot, espero que les guste. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios(: Se que se les va a hacer raro ver a Sirius en un papel diferente a un mujeriego pero espero que les guste.**

**PD: Lo vuelvo a publicar porque note que tenía unos fallos, lo siento.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconoscas de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a J. K. Rowling. Y este fic no fue echo para fines lucrativos.

* * *

¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de lo que más odiabas? O lo qué deberías odiar. Y por eso, talvez ¿ perdiste a tu mejor amigo?

Eso pensaba Sirius Black, mientras estaba acostado en una de las celdas de Azkaban. Después de tanto tiempo ahí encerrado, ignoraba que día o que hora era, pero lo que si tenía muy claro era quien era el y porqué estaba en ese lugar.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de lo que mas odiaba. Ella representaba todo lo que el odiaba, y aun así no pudo evitarlo.

En las vacaciones de verano, antes de entrar a su último año de clases, se entero que Karen Malfoy iba a ir a su casa. Ya que saliendo de vacaciones, se reunía la familia en la casa Black y su "querida" prima Narsisa, había invitado a la familia de su novio a cenar.

Aun recuerda cuando la vio, era la viva representación de todo lo que despreciaba. Con la mirada fría y distante, como la de su primo; de cabello castaño y largo, con el mismo color de ojos de Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron, el no le tomo mucha importancia y no bajó de su habitación. Aún recuerda lo furiosa que estaba su madre, ya que el no quería bajar a cenar con todos. No quería hacerlo, no quería nada que ver con esa gente. Ellos siempre se creían mejor que todos, solo porque tienen sangre pura.

A el nunca le importo y a James tampoco… Al recordar a su mejor amigo, que era casi su hermano, le dio un dolor en el pecho que le dieron ganas de llorar. El fue el culpable de que James y Lily Potter hayan muerto, y ahora su sobrino estaba huérfano, por su culpa.

Sabía que si no se hubiera interesado en Karen Malfoy, James estaría con vida. Lo que al principio sintió por ella fue mas bien odio a primera vista.

_— ¡Sirius, ven en este instante!— Sirius soltó un bufido de exasperación al escuchar a su madre afuera de su habitación. El estaba en su cama, escribiéndole a James una carta. Su mejor amigo le había mandado una carta diciéndole que como era el ultimo año tenían que hacer la broma del siglo, sin mencionar que puso su típico discurso de: Evans va a ser mía este año, ya veras._

_—No quiero madre—Le dijo Sirius echándole un vistazo a su habitación, que estaba totalmente decorada de dorado y escarlata. Los colores de un Gryffindor, los colores que tanto odia su madre y cada vez que se iba, ella trata de quitar._

_Sería la última vez que estaría en esa habitación, hoy por la noche se iba a ir a casa de los Potter._

_ Ya no quería escuchar la cantaleta de su madre "Eres una vergüenza, cómo puedes manchar el apellido Black de esa forma". _

_—No te estoy preguntando Sirius Black. No quiero hacer un escándalo—Le amenazo su "dulce" madre. Tras soltar un gruñido, se dirigió a la puerta y salio sin dejar que su madre viera que todas las cosas de su cuarto, estaban en su baúl abierto, a los pies de su cama._

_— ¿Contenta? —Le pregunto, viéndola con indiferencia. Ella se limito a verlo de arriba a bajo y tras chasquear la lengua se dirigió a las escaleras. Siempre era así, nunca le gustaba lo que el hacía, nada estaba bien. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le dolía ver que su madre siempre desaprobaba todo lo que el hacía. Nada de lo que el hiciera o dijera estaba bien, por eso aprendió a que ya no debe de importarle, porque sabía que siempre será la vergüenza de su madre. Le sorprendía que aun no haya borrado su nombre del tapiz._

_Bajo con pesadez y con su mascara de indiferencia. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, pero en su mano tenía una pulsera muggle, que le regalo James en una de sus visitas al mundo muggle a perseguir a Lily, de los colores de Gryffindor. Sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de James al regresar de las vacaciones de invierno… y el fastidio de Lily. Le había pedido a Remus que le preguntara en donde iba a estar, para ir a visitarla, sin que ella se enterara claro._

_Le dijo a su padre que iba a ir a ver a su futura esposa, y su madre con una sonrisa burlona lo dejo ir. Después se entero que los papás de James no siempre se llevaron muy bien, lo que alentó a su amigo de que no todo estaba perdido._

_Cuando llego a la sala de estar, todos estaban reunidos en los elegantes sofás. Lucius Malfoy lucía su cara de superioridad junto a Narsisa; Bellatrix estaba sentada junto a Rodolphus; su prima Andromeda fue la única que le regalo una sonrisa a su llegada, estaba sentada junto a un muchacho que no reconoció, pero tenía cierto parentesco al "novio" de Bellatrix, aunque Andromeda no lucia muy cómoda, y su hermano al otro lado; ni su padre ni su madre se dignaron a voltearlo a ver pero no le importó._

_—Cuéntanos querida, ¿dónde estudian tu y tu hermana? —Le pregunto cortésmente su mamá a una muchacha en la que no había reparado, que estaba sentada junto a otra._

_—Bueno, mi hermana Lysandra es un año más chica que yo, y estudiamos en Beauxbatons—contesto una muchacha de cabello castaño. Sirius supuso que eran las primas de Lucius, tenían que ser. Una era de cabello negro y la otra lo tenía castaño, pero ambas tenían los mismos ojos de hielo y el mismo porte prepotente de Malfoy._

_—Oh, entonces tienen la misma edad que mis hijos—dijo como si fuera una coincidencia. El apostaba que su madre había averiguado todo sobre ellas, antes deque llegaran._

_—Eso parece—Sirius estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados viendo la escena. En ese momento los ojos de la que estaba hablando se posaron en el. Lo miro de forma perspicaz, lo repaso con la mirada y se paro un momento en su muñeca, donde estaba la pulsera. Como si lo hubiera reconocido, le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y volteo a hablar con su madre de nuevo._

_Sirius no le tomó importancia, seguramente Malfoy les dijo algo sobre el._

_—Y ahora van a estudiar sus respectivos años en Hogwarts ¿cierto? _

_—Así es— contesto Lysandra._

Sirius, suspiro al recordar esa cena. Se rasco la espalda con la pata, siempre se convierte en perro cuando sabe que nadie lo va a ir a ver, que es casi siempre.

Después de eso llegaron ambas muchachas a Hogwarts y quedaron en Slytherin, como no. Luego se entero que la hermana menor, Lysandra, estaba con su hermano. No le sorprendía después de todo.

Hasta medio año volvió a reparar en Karen, cuando Sirius estaba checando el perímetro de la Sala Común de los Slytherins para hacerles una broma.

_— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Sirius escucho una voz arrogante y despectiva a su espalda, que se le hizo familiar. _

_Delante de el estaba una muchacha que lo veía con una ceja alzada y con una leve mueca de desprecio. Se dio cuanta que estaba vestida con una bata de color azul cielo, y cuando vio los ojos fríos de la muchacha, la reconoció. La prima de Malfoy_

_—Nada—dijo sin darle importancia, como si estuviera dando un paseo. Se maldijo internamente, porque sabía que James estaba escondido en una de las aulas esperando por el, y si no llegaba pronto o Remus y Peter le avisaban que estaba una Slytherin ahí, se iba a desesperar he iba a salir a buscarlo._

_— ¿Nada? Nada a medía noche, deambulando cerca de las mazmorras. Ahora qué me dirás ¿eres sonámbulo o algo por el estilo? — Sirius frunció el ceño, por el tono de burla e ironía impregnada en cada palabra. Estaba declarado, no le caía nada bien y aparentemente el sentimiento era mutuo— ¿Te vas a ir de aquí de una vez, o te tengo que llevar de la mano?_

_Sirius la miro entre indignado, molesto y sorprendido. Ese tono despectivo hacía que le hirviera la sangre, apostaba a que era una racista al igual que su primo. Y eso de "te tengo que llevar de la mano" hizo que gruñera molesto, como si fuera un nene que ocupa a su mamá para no perderse. Pero le sorprendió que lo tratara de esa manera, ninguna mujer le había hablado así, sin contar a su madre y sus primas a excepción de Andromeda. Siempre lo veían de forma melosa, las Slytherins normalmente se reían de algún comentario ofensivo hacía el, pero jamás le habían dicho nada. Estaba acostumbrado que las mujeres de Hogwarts lo miraran de forma coqueta, nunca se intereso en ninguna, el prefería hacer bromas y divertirse. No es que nunca haya salido con ninguna chica, pero prefería estar con sus amigos. Siempre estaba con la idea de que lo veían nada más por su físico o por su apellido. Y no las tomaba muy enserio, ya que ninguna lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que enserio le gustaba._

_—No te preocupes, puedo llegar solo. Pero gracias por tu preocupación—Le contesto irónicamente, y se fue a decirle a James que la primita de Malfoy arruino la broma._

Sirius soltó un gruñido, después de eso las cosas no mejoraron. Le empezó a dar mucha importancia a la muchacha esa, y empezaron las peleas discretas, con indirectas y comentarios mordaces.

Cuando James por fin logro que Lily saliera con el, después de mucho trabajo, ella y el se empezaron a llevar mejor. Y una vez Lily le dijo que dejara de darle tanta importancia, el le contesto que no era importancia, y después no supo que contestar.

_Los merodeadores estaban sentados enfrente del fuego, Peter estaba enfrascado en una redacción de Pociones que había dejado hasta el final, Remus leía un libro muggle que le regalo Lily, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de James en sus piernas, mientras le agarraba el cabello y el embozaba una sonrisa bobalicona; y Sirius estaba acostado en el suelo, al lado del fuego, con la cabeza en un almohada_

_—Deberíamos quemarle el cabello—gruño Sirius Hace rato habían tenido una pelea con su hermano y para colmo la hermanita del koala de la novia de Regulous se metió, para no variar._

_—Calma Sirius, solo fue una pelea más—le dijo Lily mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara de Cornamenta, mientras el no quitaba su cara de bobo._

_—Me tiene arto. Los odio._

_—Calma Canuto, nos vengaremos pronto—Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, no necesitaba ver a James para saber la cara de estúpido que traía, aparte de que su voz lo delataba. Pero pronto sonrió al escuchar como la mano de Lily le daba un golpe a Cornamente en la frente_

_— ¡James! —lo reprendió viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, pero suspiro al ver la cara de perrito mojado que le dio James—Sirius, por si no sabías, odiar a alguien es darle importancia a esa persona. Deja de darle tanta importancia a esa Karen Malfoy_

_—No le doy importancia_

_—Entonces ¿por qué ese afán de meterte con ellos? —Ante esa pregunta, hasta Remus dejo de leer y supo sus ojos en Sirius, tenía la misma mirada inquisitiva de Lily_

_—Porque es todo lo que odio, es prepotente, narcisista, odiosa, arrogante, racista, presumida. Puedo seguir si quieres—Lily lo miro por un momento_

_—Sirius…Ya no estaba hablando de Karen Malfoy—dijo con mucha cautela. Ese comentario dejo desarmado a Sirius y no agrego nada. Pero notó la mirada que se lanzaron sus amigos._

Estaba cada vez mas enojado consigo mismo, después de unos meses admitió que le gustaba, pero nadie sabía más que Lily. Pero no quería estar con ella, aparte de que ella lo despreciaba, Karen es todo lo que el odiaba y no podía dejar que un capricho le cambiar su forma de pensar. Aunque Lily le decía que no tiene que cambiar, solo que lo intente, que la conociera. Después se animo a decirles a decirle a Cornamenta y después a Lunático y a Colagusano.

Nunca intento nada, y así quedo.

Unos meses después de que salieran de Hogwarts, James y Sirius se metieron a trabajar de aurores, Lily y Remus empezaron de enfermeros en San Mungo y Peter trabajaba en el Callejón Diagón. Remus, James y Sirius vivían en el mismo edificio, Peter en cambio aun vivía con su mamá.

Sirius recordó el día en el que James le pidió matrimonio a Lily. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso, caminaba por todo su apartamento contando los minutos para ir a recoger Lily, mientras Sirius y Remus lo veían divertidos. Murmuraba cosas como: "Perfume: Si; Zapatos: Si; Anillo…Diablos". Luego les preguntaba si creen que a Lily le gustaría el anillo tan pequeño que Remus le hizo escoger, ya que los cuatro fueron a la joyería más cara que conocía Cornamenta y casi se caen cuando les enseño el anillo que requería comprar a la pelirroja. En lugar de anillo, parecía una pista de hielo. Tardaron en convencer a James una eternidad de que el anillo pesaba más que Lily, así que se decidió por uno que no esta tan grande.

Cuando regreso de su cena con ella, parecía que tenía una sonrisa permanente, hasta se puso a cantar canciones muggles, que Lily le enseño. Cantaba algo así como: "I don't wanna close my eyes" y sabe que cosas cursis.

Después de se casaron, estábamos todos presentes. Y cuando entro Lily a la iglesia, tuvimos que reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de Cornamenta. Unos meses después James llego casi llorando a decirnos que iba a ser papá, y me pidió que fuera el padrino de su hijo. El le quería poner James, pero al final, como no, le puso Harry como quería Lily. Harry James Potter.

Sirius vio con sus ojos caninos una foto de el periódico, cualquiera que conociera a James, pensarían que es el pero la cicatriz de la frente es lo que lo distinguía. Aun recordaba al pequeño, tenía los ojos de su madre y era igual de vago que su padre. Lily siempre estaba estresada pensando en que su hijo sería un revoltoso como su padre, pero el se hinchaba de orgullo al igual que Sirius. El siempre los considero como su familia, le decía cuñada a Lily.

Pero un recuerdo amargo lo embriago, cuando estaban decidiendo quien sería en guardián de la casa de Lily y James.

Unos días antes se había encontrado a Karen, que supuso que no fue casualmente, y notó que estaba muy cambiada con el, lo miraba coquetamente, cosa que nunca hizo. Y ahora entendía, talvez la rata del maldito de Colagusano le dijo que a el le gustaba y quería sacarle información del paradero de James y Lily. Recordó que ella era muy buena en Legeremancia, y trataba de no verla a los ojos, ese día que la encontró en el Callejón Dragón, pero cuando se cruzaba con sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo, tenia que apartar la mirada con mucho esfuerzo. Y por eso, por esa debilidad el propuso que Peter fuera el guardián y no el. James confiaba en el, pero el no confiaba en si mismo y por eso siempre se culpó por la muerte de su mejor amigo y de Lily que paso a ser como su hermanita.

Sabía que si nunca se hubiera fijado en ella, los Potter estarían con vida y Harry no estaría huérfano. Seguramente viviendo con la odiosa hermana de Lily, Petunia.

Se sentía desdichado y culpable, pero un enojo lo embriagaba cada vez que recordaba a Peter. James y el siempre lo protegieron, cuando los demás lo molestaban y nunca lo dejaban fuera de ninguna broma.

Dirigió otra mirada al periódico, y vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una rata, en el hombro de un muchacho pecoso, como de la edad de Harry. Leyó que se trataban de los Weasley… Molly y Arthur. Pero esa rata.

La vio más detenidamente y casi soltó un ladrido al ver que a la rata le faltaba un dedo, lo avía visto muchas veces transformado…Es el.

Ese bastardo estaba cerca de Harry, cerca de su sobrino. No lo podía permitir. Ya había cometido muchos errores y lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar a Harry por haber matado a sus padres, es salvándolo de ese traidor.

Apostaba su vida a que si Voldemort regresaba, Colagusano correría a el y le entregaría a Harry. No. Tenía que matarlo, que ahora sí su condena en Azkaban sea por el crimen por el cual lo encarcelaron, pero ¿cómo salir de ahí?

Pasaron días para que Sirius comprendiera algo. Siempre que se convertía en perro, podía recordar los buenos momentos con sus amigos, sin que los Dementores le afectaran. Ellos se pasaban de largo por su celda cuando estaba convertido en perro, mientras que cuando estaba convertido en humano, la miseria lo carcomía. Y nada más podía recordar, las veces que su madre le decía que era una vergüenza, la sensación de perder a su única familia y no poder impedirlo, el coraje por haberse enamorado de una arpía y por eso no poder ser ayudar a su hermano, cuando él daría su vida por el.

Tenía que salir de ahí e ir por Harry, quería conocerlo, verlo, decirle que lamenta que por su culpa murieron sus padres.

Salio por el hueco que había en la reja de su celda, se detuvo un poco a ver la reacción de los Dementores pero estos le pasaban de largo. Así que camino hacía la el pasillo de la derecha, pero antes de abandonar ese pasillo, volteo a ver una celda que estaba enfrente de la suya. En ella podía ver a una mujer con un vestido negro, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza recargada en las rejas. Tenía el cabello castaño todo revuelto y enredado, su piel normalmente blanca, estaba de un blanco cadavérico y su mirada estaba perdida.

Sirius la miro por unos momentos y se sorprendió al ver como por un momento ella enfocaba la mirada en sus ojos.

Pero antes de salir corriendo asía la salida escucho claramente un susurro…

—Sirius—dijo una voz sin un solo deje de ironía, desprecio ni nada que se le parezca. Solo la voz de una joven que en otras circunstancias hubiera sonado dulce.

Eso fue lo que se oyó desde la celda 312, la celda con el nombre de Karen Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? aunque no les aya gustado dejen un review:D y diganme porqué  
**


End file.
